The present invention is directed to a hand-held tool for driving a cutting or grinding disk. The tool includes a housing and a protective hood partially surrounding the disk and detachably connected to the housing. The protective hood has a sleeve-shaped extension arranged to be detachably connected to the housing.
Hand-held tools of the above mentioned typed are equipped with a protective hood partially surrounding the disk so that the danger of injury is reduced and uncontrolled outward displacement of the piece being worked on is prevented. Depending on the position in which the hand-held tool is used, different positions of the disk have to be exposed by the protective hood.
Because different positions of the disk have to be exposed, it has been known to connect protective hoods on the housing in a detachable manner. In the detached state, the protective hood can be turned with respect to the housing. For secure clamping of the protective hood when it is properly aligned with respect to the housing, it has been known in DE-GM 1 804 220 to provide the protective hood with a sleeve-shaped extension that is adjustable in diameter and cooperates with a corresponding part on the housing. A set screw actuated by a tool serves to change the diameter.
Depending on the position of the protective hood, it is possible that the set screw assumes a position blocked by the housing, so that is inaccessible. Accordingly, the protective hood cannot be adequately clamped.